pienetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Evidence Supporting The JUMP Theory
Rude and Macchiato's research reveals the following occurences that support their JUMP Theory. *'10,000 BCE-'''Cave paintings from Val Carmonica, Italy reveal figures in space suits. *'7,000 BCE-''' Discovered in Nepal, The Lolladoff plate illustrates a flying disc with an alien being beside it. The spiraling patterns are thought to represent the Sacred Geometry of creation. *'5,000 BCE-' Emerging from the sea at the dawn of civilization, Adapa encouraged early mans development. After creating the wheel, written language, towns, calendars quickly followed. The Adapa was the first of seven Apkullo, sages, to visit the Mesopotamian region during the first year of civilization. This was the first incident of a visitor accelerating mans development but not the last. Manhattan Project Files *'January 25, 1878-' The Denison Daily News wrote that local farmer John Martin had reported seeing a large, dark, circular flying object resembling a balloon flying "at wonderful speed.” Shortly after Sir Joseph Wilson Swan created the incandescent light bulb. *'1880-' In Aldershot, Great Britain, two sentries open fire on a flying man with a metallic helmet. The being responds by firing back with ‘blue fire’ stunning them both. Shortly after Englishman John Milne invents the modern seismograph. *'1883-' From his observatory, Jose A y Bonilla, witnessed “a solar disc…almost circular” crossing his night sky. He managed to take several photos of the object, stunning the scientific community. Shortly after Karl Benz invents an automobile powered by an internal combustion engine. *'Nov. 12, 1887-' At Cape Race in the Atlantic Ocean, witnesses aboard the “Siberian” witnessed a huge sphere of fire rising out of the ocean. This construct rose to an altitude of 16 meters, approached the ship and then “dashed off” toward the southeast. Shortly after this Tesla invents the AC motor and transformer. Tesla would later claim to observed “mysterious effects” commented “the feeling is constantly growing on me that I had been the first to hear the greeting of one planet to another” *'Apr. 12, 1897-' In Nilwood, Illinois three witnessed watched a large cigar shaped object with a dome land on the property of Z. Thacker. As the men approached the vessel it slowly rose and left toward the north. Shortly after Rudolf Diesel creates the first Diesel fueled internal combustion engine.” *'Dec 1903-' After years of trial and effort the Wright Brothers finally achieved flight at Kitty Hawk. A few months’ later three crewmembers of the SS Supply en route to San Francisco witnessed three large red circular discs approach from beneath the cloud layer. After hovering for a few minutes they shot up and away from the earth. *'1904-1905-' Over the winter hundreds of witnesses saw balls of fire and bursts of magnificent light moving in strange formations in the Welsh village of Egryn. Shortly afterward Einstein publishes his theory of relativity. E=MC (2) *'February 25, 1942-' the U.S. Army detected, visually and with radar, an unidentified aircraft over the Pacific Ocean as it approached Los Angeles. A blackout was ordered and thousands watched as the Coast Artillery Brigade launched 1,400 shells at a large slow moving object. Despite the implied threat, no military planes were ordered to engage and not one piece of debris was recovered from the unidentified craft. The next day the Los Angeles Times printed a front-page picture of a large circular object illuminated by spotlights. The army later claimed it was a gas filled weather balloon that withstood 1,4000 shells without damage. *'1942-1945-' Dozens of Allied, German and Japanese pilots report being followed by bright bursts of light flying in formation. Termed “Foo Fighters” these fast maneuvering discs never attacked or harmed a plane. This long window of activity mirrors the development and conclusion of the Manhattan project. *'2004-2007-' A recent string of Tsunamis (the Indian Ocean Tsunami of 2004, Java and Kuril Island Tsunami’s in 2006, and the Solomon Island Tsunami of 2007) have altered oceanic landscapes unveiling previously unknown species of sea life to the surface. *'September 10th 2008-' in Geneva Switzerland the largest and most controversial experiment in human history, the Large Hadron Collider was temporarily suspended when one of the computers controlling the experiment was hacked. The hackers did no damage to the experiment, only offered a warning to increase the security of the dangerous experiment. This in and of itself could be just some hackers at work. But taken with recent appearances across the globe we believe it is the work our visitor.